Urinary incontinence is a troublesome problem for many individuals. Urinary stress incontinence is a particular form of urinary incontinence wherein a physical occurrence may cause unwanted leakage of urine. For example, a sudden spike in abdominal pressure from sneezing, coughing or exercise may exceed the resistive pressure of the urethra for a brief moment, causing an involuntary leakage of urine. Stress urinary incontinence occurs predominantly in adult women, but may also occur in certain male or in younger females.
Absorbent pads are available which absorb urine after it has leaked and contain it within the wearer's undergarments. Adult diapers or absorbent panties or underwear may also be used to absorb the urine. Plastic pants designed to fit over undergarments are another means of protecting outer clothing for urine which has leaked. All of these products have the disadvantage of being forced to contain the wetness and odor of leaked urine.
More recently, urinary incontinence patches which are adhesively applied directly over the urethral meatus have been used in women with the intent of more completely sealing the urethra, and preventing the involuntary leakage of urine.